


left

by yoojiaes



Category: Infinite (Band), Lovelyz
Genre: Gen, it's the End of the World., just platonic stuff, not much sungyeol/jisoo in any form at all really, they're just there, this isn't sungyeol/jisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojiaes/pseuds/yoojiaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungyeol and Jisoo are the last two people on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	left

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to write more for this, some day.

“So it’s just us now, isn’t it?”

Sungyeol tries to sound casual, but the weight of the situation cracks his voice. Jisoo isn’t sure what to say anymore, what to _do_ anymore.

“I guess so.”

She had tried everything. _Everything_ . When the pandemic hit, she had secluded herself in the lab to find a vaccine. And she did. She _did,_ just a little too late.

She was always late when it mattered.

(A flash of caramel-blonde hair flashes through her mind, a memory of late nights watching tv and binge eating snacks. She shakes her head– remembering won’t do her any good.)

“So,” Sungyeol starts, turning left onto an empty road. “Where do you want to go?”

They’re sitting in a stolen van (well, maybe _found_ is a better term; she isn’t sure if something can be stolen when there’s no one left to steal from). They hadn’t really planned it, but before they knew it, they were shoving all the supplies they could find in empty stores into the nearest vehicle. At the moment, it’s the least of her guilts– she wanted to get _away,_ as far as possible. 

“Where can we go?” She asks.

“Anywhere you want,” he answers. “There’s nothing, no one to stop us. Nothing in the world.”

“Alright,” she says, and thinks of a blue sky and white clouds. “Let’s go up."

Sungyeol turns left again.


End file.
